


One More

by Kirsten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is driving to a little town in New Mexico. Tumblrfic for avferreira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

Hotch is driving to a little town in New Mexico. It’s late in the sunset; the SUV eats up the long and empty miles of road, tarmac cast dark by the purpling sky. There’s no music. He listens to the engine hum, and the sound of the tire tracks left behind in the dust.

A few miles back, he spoke to Haley on his cell. “It’s an emergency consult,” he’d told her. “I think it’ll only be another day. I sent the team home.”

She didn’t answer, and for a few brief seconds her breathing was louder than the road.

“We miss you,” she said, and he heard the baby start to cry.

“One more day,” he promised. “I love you.”

“Be safe,” she said, and hung up the phone.

-

Up ahead he sees the lights of a town, glimmering in the dark the way Haley’s caramel highlights glitter in bright sunlight. It isn’t the town he’s looking for, but one more hour on the road and he’ll get where he needs to be.


End file.
